Choices
by PocketfullaMisery
Summary: Renesmee is sixteeen years old, um, not technically, but you know what I mean . Jacob is gone for the weekend and she is desperate for entertainment. ONE-SHOT FLUFF.


**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**This is in Edward's POV**

**...**

**Thursday**

Renesmee could be quite amusing at times, but today, I couldn't help but laugh. Dare I say it: she has gone emo. She looked deathly pale ( as if she wasn't already ) contrasted with her black attire.

I leaned against a wall, watching her.

There she sat, on a chair, her left arm extended on the dining room table, her right hand holding another **( A/N: Yes **_**another **_**)** butcher's knife. She held it above her arm again..

She was trying to detach her arm off and reattach it again, from what I knew. But that wasn't possible, wasn't it? No knife or dagger can cut through our granite skin. I didn't dare say anything, but I was biting back laughter. I snorted, and she looked up from her arm and glared at me.

" I _will _cut my arm off if it's the last thing I do, daddy, so just- _shut up will you!?" _ she spat with her trilling high-pitched voice. I chuckled.

Bella voice warned Nessie from upstairs, "Renesmee"

" Sorry daddy, momma" she said gloomily.

" It's alright, honey." I told her, still smirking.

" Daddy!!" she shouted. " You're killing me here!!"

" Isn't that what your trying to do?" I grinned at her.

" DADDEEEEE!!!" she whined.

" Yes?" I said, innocently.

She growled.

" Do not be rude to your father, Nessie." Bella warned, her voice closer than before.

" Sorry daddy, momma" Nessie repeated.

I had a smug smile on my face. My daughter hissed. " Tsk, tsk" I murmured.

She ignored me, raising the knife higher and stabbed it on her arm, the table vibrated. There was a disturbing sound of metal on metal. I winced then cautiously opened an eye, looking over at Renesmee.

She was as frustrated as ever, the knife was in pieces, her arm hadn't a single scratch. She groaned, standing up looking in the kitchen cabinets for yet _another _knife.

Bella walked in, chuckling. I realized she had let down her shield when she thought, _She's still trying? _

I gave a small nod, Bella grinned. Our daughter appears to not know that her attempts were useless.

**Friday morning**

My love was over at my family, I stayed to attend to Nessie.

She walked down the stairs and I gaped at her. Nessie was in black, skin-tight leather, her hair all feathery like she was back in the seventies. She was wearing high-heeled boots, clip-clopping gracefully towards me.

" Hey big daddy" she purred.

I raised a brow, " Weren't you different yesterday?"

" Ukh." She snorted. " That isn't me."

" And _this_ is you?" I looked at her, head to toe.

" Yeah, yeah it is" she said, her voice a little muffled by a piece of chewing gum she put in her mouth. " Say. Can I borrow your bike?"

" Bike?" I asked her, confused.

" Motorcycle, daddio."

" Absolutely not!"

" Fine" she put a stubborn face on. " I'll borrow mom's" then she left before I could say anything. What is she up to _now?_

**Late that evening( at the Carlisle's household )**

" Where is she?!" Bella asked me, frantic for about the millionth time.

" Shh. Love, she'll be home soon" I comforted her.

I heard Alice's thoughts, _Uh-oh. Edward won't like this._

Then the door busted open, the silhouette of a lady there, her left pocket had a tiny box.

" Renesmee!!" Bella sighed, relieved.

" Wassup?" she said, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Jasper. She raised her right hand, holding a cigarette, unlighted.

She took out the tiny box which was really a lighter, she flicked it, causing fire to release from it's soot. Everyone gasped. " what? " she said, like this was no big deal.

Jasper fumed, he took the cigarette from her hand. She smiled, " Oh, you wanted it. Sokay, I got a pack. She took out the box of cigarettes from her jacket. This time, Emmett took it from her small hands. " What's the big idea?!" she growled.

" You weren't seriously going to smoke, weren't you?" I scolded. She just shrugged.

" That's it, young lady, go to your room!" Bella ordered, so much sounding like a mom.

" Geez" Nessie muttered, leaving the doors. I realized, she was a 'bad girl' today.

**Saturday**

Renesmee walked down the stairs so much like yesterday, and I was almost too afraid too look. But when I did, I was relieved. She was in a blue sweater and black jeans, but something was off. Her shoulders were slumped, her hair was limp – heck, she looked limp! And she was dragging her feet, making scratching sounds against the floor.

" Renesmee? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

" No." she answered gloomily.

" What's wrong?"

" Me." She answered in the same tone.

" What?" I didn't understand her.

" Me! I'm ugly. I hurt everyone's feelings yesterday. I can't hurt myself. I hurt momma when she was pregnant with me! Why didn't she just get an abortion on me? Life would be just easier. I hate myself!!"

Oh, great! She's a self-loather now! " Renesmee! How dare you say that?!" I scolded her.

" I dare because you know it's the truth!" she was crying. I made her cry, and I couldn't help but feel bad. I held her close to me, " Shh, honey. Don't cry. Don't be like this."

She cried harder and I sighed. How do I deal with her?

**Sunday**

She entered the kitchen doors as I were fixing her breakfast, the only human food she's fine with eating; lasagna. But who eats lasagna for breakfast?

I saw that she was in a white tee and artistically faded blue jeans.

" Morning daddy." She greeted me as she sat down and I set the plate before her. " Thank you."

I smiled, " what are you going to be today?"

She looked at me and flushed, " I think I'll be myself now."

" Change of heart?" I asked

" No, daddy. Change of mind." She took a bite of her food. " I've decided it's not good to pretend to be something you're not ( **A/N: Moral of the story!!) **. It's not right, even if it _is _just for entertainment."

" It's brilliant that you are realizing the mistake you made" I told her.

" However, I feel idiotic." She murmured

" Oh?"

" Yes. If I were more brilliant I'd have realized my mistake from the beginning." She said softly.

" My dear Renesmee, it isn't how brilliant you are that is relevant, it is the _choices _you make." I hugged her.

" Daddy?" she said over my shoulder. She pulled away, looking at me intently with her mother's eyes. " Did you ever regret _me?_" she whispered.

" Never." I said sincerely.

" I love you, daddy." She said softly.

" And I, you. Forever." I promised.

**…**

**A/N: I have nothing against emo people and smokers. I just thought that it would be completely OOC for Renesmee. **

**Reviews would be awesome. Please??**


End file.
